


Hot Mouth Straight Boys

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Shorter/Ash blowjobsAsh tried to get Shorter to give him one. That tongue piercing is tempting.Trigger warning: Dubcon? Kinda guilt sex.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Hot Mouth Straight Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Jenni and Agent Coop for helping me edit.  
> HAPPY 4/20 LEAVE UR MILK AND COOKIE OUT FOR SNOOP DOG. His spirit is visiting you tonight, so don't feel lonely.  
> I feel i should have wrote a Shorter/ganja story for the occasion, but i guess Shorter/Ash will have to do. (is this the first Shor/Ash story i've wrote not involving drugs? ...maybe?)
> 
> Story could be seen as the “I raped someone once” line in my Ash/Foxx story ‘Tables”. Somewhat in my Ash/Shorter universe 'Fling', but don't need to read either to know what's going on. Basically Ash/Shorter fuck sometimes despite Shorter being 'straight'. 
> 
> Also been thinking a lot about straight guys who have ‘one exception’ lately. Not thinking of them as closet bisexuals, or anything like that, but more so acknowledging that it is a thing. idk why the story of one charismatic queer man can turn one not so straight.

……….

They were making out in Nadia’s room. Why they were there, he doesn’t remember. Maybe they had plans to do it on a bed for once. If that was the plan, it failed because he had Ash against the wall between the closet and the dresser. The folding closet door no longer shut properly and was permanently ajar.

Ash was full of it today. Feisty. He was probably the one who dragged them to Nadia’s room. “We’ll wash the sheets after, She’ll never know.”

“I’m not going to fuck on my sister’s bed,” he scoffed between kisses.

Ash had dragged him through the door.

“I want to feel your tongue piercing,” Cute blond leaning against him, cuddled up into his chest in a way that promised release, but only if he got his way.

Shorter’s cock jumped anyways. “Not really my thing,”

Ash had been fascinated with his mouth since the foreign metal bar was added. Shoving fingers into his mouth, pulling his jaw down after the initial reveal of Shorter sticking his tongue out, flexing it despite still being swollen.

Ash wrinkled his nose and recoiled. “Why would you do that?” he’d said, before warming up to the idea as Shorter tormented the disgust. Shorter thoroughly enjoyed the freak-out.

It was thrilling, at first.

Soon the look of possession in Ash’s eyes stirred his gut. 

Curiosity, and want.

And fingers were in his mouth.

……..

It was healed now.

They were friends with benefits…

Ash was sucking on his lip.

Ash’s bottom lip was glossy. He shifted on the edge of the bed.

Nadia’s room was dusty. The apartment didn’t have a proper second room… She hadn’t noticed yet. Cigarette smoke floated up through the floorboards from the restaurant downstairs. It hung in the air. Some smoke was probably from her own stash she kept in the sock drawer. Shorter denied that he sometimes stole a bit.

Ash wiggled his hips. Soft milky skin. …it was nice to touch it. Shorter didn’t always know how he got so lucky. What gods there were to consistently get Ash in bed with him.

Shorter wasn’t gay… but Ash did things…. …it always felt good.

Ash was pretty. Small, petite, feminine….. All things Ash knew and used.

Green eyes admiring his mouth.

It was interesting to be fixated on.

Shorter stuck out his tongue, clicking the small silver ball against his teeth. “I’ll eat your ass if you want,” Something that had interested him. He wasn’t sure how much it was a thing, and how much it was an exaggeration of what could be done.

Ash seemed to take it serious and wrinkled his nose.

“That’s gross. I’d rather you suck me,” Glossy pink lips and mock cross expression.

Shorter grimaced, “I don’t want your cock near my mouth,” It was almost easy to forget his partner was a man.

Ash whined, stroking himself, putting his modest length on display. Knees apart, jeans around his hips. He was appealing.

He was always appealing. Still…..

“You’ve had enough kissing me.” A cute pout. Pulling on the elastic of his underwear, but not putting himself away.

Cock pressing into Shorter’s thigh.

Smooth skin, light ridge by the head. Flushed and eager to claim him.

Shorter’s stomach turned. “It’s not really my thing,”

Ash’s pout led to crossed arms pulling his white shirt taught revealing a pink nipple. “I do it to you,” puppy dog eyes,

Shorter hated that his dick stirred. He had full awareness he was being played. Ash’s mouth was good. Sweet, wet. …he could take a lot. However rough Shorter wanted to be.

“If you suck me, I’ll suck you.”

The promise would be kept anyways. Ash blew him regularly anyways.

“Please?” Glossy pouting lip…

Ash was a slut.

Shorter felt a twinge of empathy. This was never started with the intention of needing to return anything.

“Nah, I love you man, but get a sex change if you want me to do that,”

A hurt expression, Ash shifted his package, “It’d be good. I’m clean. I just showered. I want this.”. Thin finger tracing over his shaved sack.

“You could suck me while I suck you. I like when you’re a lil rough on me,” Demure, unassuming.

His dick urged him to pin Ash to the bed.  _ ‘You let your guard down when you’re horny’ _ echoed in his head.

Shorter tried fighting it with humor.

“Be rough, but don’t pull your hair?” Shorter laughed. The last time he tried, Ash almost dislocated his fingers, whipping them away from his face.

Apparently Ash remembered, blushing at the floor, childishly swinging his feet. “Yeah, don’t pull my hair,” He adjusted a blond lock behind his ear. It wasn’t often Shorter saw what looked like regret.

Ash was so…..

He doubted there would be any men he found as attractive as Ash.

There were some who were okay, but they were few and far in-between. Nobody he would pursue without them coming to him first…

He wasn’t into that.

And he had never taken anything Ash had been unwilling to give, so did reciprocation count?

Shorter chuckled. “I can trust you not to pull my hair? I don’t think so.” Dyed purple hair, stiff from bleach and gel shook as he talked. He tried to ignore how Ash was evaluating it.

The blond popped closer, shifting his hips.

“You wanna find out?” Slim arms encircling his shoulders. Breath on his face.

“No,” Ash smelled good. Floral today, feminine.

“I would be nice! I’d just pet you a bit,” mischievous, lighthearted. Small hands ran through his hair, proving that they were already there touching him.

Shorter playfully knocked them away, hoping to stay firm without starting a fight. “You need to be a special girl to do that.” He fixed the falling spikes. He had last styled it yesterday, the gel was wearing off.

Ash stuck out his tongue, “Your hair’s not that pretty,” Still teasing, grabbing.

“Then don’t touch it.” He pulled down his sunglasses, hoping to fix Ash’s gaze.

Hands abruptly stopped.

A blip of awkward silence.

Ash quickly recovered, still sitting on the bed… pants around his hips. Soft pale cock out. He grumbled.

“Fine, I’ll let you fuck me,”

Shorter wanted to kiss him.

So he did. Leaning over his small friend, allowing Ash to take his sunglasses off the top of his head.

Ash sucked on his lips, tasting the piercing.

Sliding against his mouth, hungry and wanting.

They had made out many times, but the metal bar sent pleasurable jolts through his brain.

Novel.

It got Shorter hard.

He liked the idea of making a girl squirm and scream, pressing the foreign object against her.

He had always thought it was sexy. Which is why he sat still as a friend skewered the organ and inserted jewelry into the bloody hole.

Ash sucking on it made his toes curl.

The blond pulled him onto the bed, rolling over, trapping Shorter under him against the comforter. Petting his hair, hands wandering up his shirt, undoing his belt buckle.

Room air on his cock.

Oh god, his head was warm and fuzzy.

Ash’s hardness pumping against his thigh, but he could ignore that with how Ash’s tongue felt in his mouth.

Catching his piercing in his teeth, holding him hostage.

He hadn’t thought of himself as a masochist, but his cock begged for more.

Heavy petting. Making out. Breath on his face. Cute teen on top of him. Bony hips bucking against his, erection pressing into the juncture of his crotch giving stimulation he craved. 

He’d happily dry rut to completion.

He felt Ash kicking off his jeans.

Eyes still shut, he groped the boy’s underwear. Cotton tight over his round ass. He pulled them all the way off as his tongue ring was sucked. Soft lips against his.

Such a fucking cute boy.

Then his face was being straddled. Knees on his shoulders. Holding him down.

“What the fuck are you doin’ man!?” Eyes snapping open. Ash wasn’t heavy, but…

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Ash petted his cheek, other hand reaching back. Arousal mellowing Shorter’s adrenaline.

The hand on Shorter’s cock was distracting…

Ash smiled at him. Delicate fingertips on his lips. He relaxed.

“Suck me,” The whine was adorable. It did make Shorter want to eat him up. He kissed Ash’s hipbones, and nonexistent stomach. Small strong hands pressing down on the top of his head.

Shorter’s hands found the boy’s hips, kneaded his ass. Tender flesh. Ripe for the taking.

He felt possessive. The need to suck and fuck his way to completion mounting… But he ignored Ash’s request. 

Ash’s hands became more persistent, pressing Shorter’s face into him. “Please? I want to feel your tongue,”

Shorter ran the ball along his hip.

Bony hips wiggled against him.

Shorter murmured. His face was far too close to… but Ash’s skin smelled sweet. The hands in his hair felt good.

His own cock ached.

Ash’s skin was soft.

The musky smell was in his nostrils.

He could almost forget and give in.

His eyes were closed, but he swore Ash’s cock brushed his lips. He flinched.

Ash’s hands were in his hair. Petting and massaging, murmuring pleasure.

He swore it touched his lips again, but ignored it, and went back to licking Ash’s hips, but that was apparently the wrong call.

It was down his throat. Smooth on his tongue.

Fat.

Thick.

He gagged, shoving Ash off. “What the fuck man!” He clutched his mouth, repressing throwing up.

The blonde tumbled to the floor, failing to catch himself, slamming a hip into Nadia’s dresser as the pants around his ankle caught on the bed frame.

Ash glared daggers. Vicious. Betrayed.

Unrepentant.

Anger bubbling. That was not the reaction he’d wanted.

The gall for Ash to be the one who was pissed.

“You can’t fuck’n do that, man. I’m not your bitch,” He hoped he sounded dangerous. His mouth was… He still tasted it. “Don’t do that kind of shit! This is why you don’t have any friends!”

Ash glared at him. Soulless. Incomprehensive.

A demon. He slinked closer.

Shorter surged forward,

“I’m done with you. Get out! Don’t come around here!” His voice carried through the small apartment, hopefully not loud enough to disturb the bustling restaurant downstairs. Not punching him, yet. 

But the threat was there.

Ash was perplexed.

Shorter buttoned up his own pants. Keeping his eyes on the blonde. “Don’t just stand there, get out!”

Ash broke his trance. Scrambling for his clothes and the door.

Shorter locked it behind him. The click was echoed down the musty hall.

…………………………….

They didn’t talk for a week, but Shorter was still fuming.

He knew who it was when stones were thrown at the window.  _ Plink, plink. Plink. _ There had been two phone calls he ignored. Nadia picked up, asking him if he was available. _ Plink. Plink. Plink.  _ He turned up the TV and waited for Ash to go away.

The gravel was thrown again every twenty minutes or so.  _ Plink. _

He wanted to scream out the window and tell him to just go away.

He wasn’t a light sleeper, he could have easily fallen asleep if it wasn’t for his mind. Ash was outside. He glanced at the digital alarm clock, 4:04 AM. He sighed and rolled around on the couch, blanket shifting.

It was time to go to sleep.

He was glad Ash didn’t just come in. Nadia had given him a key some time ago, and both knew how easy it was to climb the fire escape to the roof and pry at the unlocked windows.

If Ash had showed up, Shorter would have fought him.

Teach him a lesson.

Shove him off the roof.

…………

It took another week before they saw each other.

Ash probably planned it, either that, or they just had too many similar hangouts to avoid.

Starting talking to him like nothing happened. Just moving forward.

Somehow Shorter didn’t hate him when Ash brushed off the incident.

Nothing happened.

It was in the past.

Never mentioned again.

Two weeks after the incident he took the piercing out. 

He missed it, but cock violating his mouth was not the plan, and he had to admit it made sense. The bar pressing into the sensitive underbelly….. Slick, but hard. Not sharp like a tooth. A new type of sensation…

Not something he’d repeat.

Ash asked about it. Just a simple “What happened?”

Shorter shrugged.

Ash was perplexed, but didn’t press.

They fucked soon after. Back to normal, Ash bending to Shorter’s every want. Reciprocating.

Never pressing.

………

Even now, years later, Shorter wondered if he’d dreamt it.

They’d had a lot of sex, looking back on it. When it was happening he only thought of it happening a handful of times, but that was probably in contrast to his libido. But now, especially when compared to Ash’s nearly sexless relationship with Eiji…. What could he say?

It had been fun, mostly.

He was still surprised that Eiji, such a vocal pervert when you got him going, rarely took what Ash was offering. ….he wondered how often Eiji offered in return, and what Ash’s response to that was. Not that there were many chances in a truck moving across the country.

But it’s not like there weren’t opportunities.

Nobody monitored two teenage boys. Nobody thought they would be doing anything like this together. 

Maybe Eiji was too good for this treatment.

Even with the Eiji around Ash still snuck off with Shorter. Sucked him off. Held him tight, roughed him up.

It was. …actually it was mostly not fun when the hormones died and the overwhelming feeling of guilt in his stomach took over.

Especially now with Eiji involved. The longing want between the two undeniable.

But it was always fun enough to do again.

Usually….. Conditionally.

Shorter had his limits…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated! I hope you are all staying home and staying safe. If you wanna/need to chat you can find me here  
> https://twitter.com/TrashAYfanfic  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction


End file.
